Wake up Soul!
by TeenxFiction22
Summary: Maka wakes soul up trying no to be late to class, but while he's waking up will he let his feelings for maka over come him ?
1. Chapter 1

"Soul! Get your lazy butt out of bed now!" Soul heard Maka scream from the door way. 'Why do I like this maniac again?' he thought grumpily. "Gosh, Soul we're going to be late to school!" Maka yelled as she angrily tapped her foot in wait for Soul to get out of bed. "Maka, chill out. You aren't being cool at all." Soul said yawning. 'He's so pathetic.' Maka thought as she sighed at her partner who had fallen on the floor because he'd gotten light headed from trying to stand up so suddenly. "Uhm Maka can you get out so I can get changed ?" Soul said awkwardly. "Oh!" Maka said and blushed. "I'm sorry, I'll leave right now." But right as she turned around to walk out Soul's feelings had taken him over and he grabbed Maka's hand and spun her around into a warm passionate kiss. "S.. Soul?" Maka stuttered looking dazed. "Maka.. I.. I love you." Soul whispered. Maka's eyes widened as she finally snapped out of the daze and heard what Soul had just admitted to her. She smiled a smile so happy you could literally see the joy and relief in her eyes. "Oh Soul! I've been waiting years for you to say that!" Maka cried pulling Soul into tight embrace and kissing him. They seemed to kiss for what seemed like forever, and they enjoyed every second of it. Their tongues explored each other and fought for dominance. They felt each other's bodies and let their hands roam freely. They were lost in a trance. Each other's trance. Surrounded by a sea of unspeakable pleasure. By the time they were done with each other, they looked at the clock and saw it was 11:24 am. Maka sighed wearily. "I guess we're gonna be very late to school after all." She said. "At least you have a sexy reason why you were late. It seems pretty cool to me." Soul said as he grinned at his beautiful partner who had just become his girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka and Soul walked onto the campus awkwardly, trying to avoid everyone so it didn't seem obvious that Maka and Soul were now a couple. As they walked around they saw two figures doing what looked like making out. When they got close enough to see who it was they were shocked, but also not. They saw Black Star and Tsubaki kissing. "Hey lover birds." Soul said and grinned. Black Star and Tsubaki both looked up quickly and started blushing. "H.. hey guys.. We.. we were just." Black Star stuttered trying to explain himself. But Maka and Soul just laughed. "It's okay. We won't tell anyone, unless you want us too. By the way we've got a little new for you too." Maka said smiling brightly at soul. "Me and Soul are a couple too actually." Tsubaki ran over to Maka and gave her a hug. "Maka! This is what you've wanted for a long time! Are you happy?" Maka smiled at Tsubaki and replied with a soft "More than you could imagine." Soul grinned and put his arm around Maka. "So, are you guys ditching class?" Soul asked. "Yeah," Black Star shrugged "Stein was teaching anyways. All we would have done was dissect something, and I'm not really into that. So, I took Tsubaki and left. I would have taken our other friends with us but they were all doing weird pointless stuff, so I left them there." Black Star said and smiled. Tsubaki giggled "Kid was trying to perfectly and symmetrically dissect the frog! It was so funny. Liz and Patty didn't really seem to be doing much of anything. And I think Crona was writing poetry. He seems pretty lost without you Maka." Soul laughed. "Well, he's gonna have to get used to not always being around my girlfriend. She's all mine." Soul said through his sharp toothed grin. Maka smiled and laughed. "Whatever, Soul. Crona's still my friend. Besides, maybe he'll find love with someone else." Maka said with a sappy smile. Black Star put his arm around Tsubaki's waist. "Well, let's just go back to class. It won't be that bad, I guess." "Okay." Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki said as they walked back to class crescent moon.


	3. Chapter 3

(Soul's POV)  
I walk back to class with Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki. When we get there we find Stein trying to dissect yet another species. I look over to see Kid frowning, still trying to make the cut perfectly symmetrical. Me and Maka sit down together next to Tsubaki and Black Star. "This is so boring." Black Star groans. Tsubaki just smiled but doesn't seem very fond of this dissection either. "I'm gonna go talk to Crona for a minute." Maka says looking over at the Pink haired boy who was looking a mess. He was bawling as Stein explained how to dissect. "I don't know how to handle this at all!" Screamed Crona as he ran to a corner to hide. "Okay. Just don't get to comfy with him, Maka." I say grinning. "You worry to much, Soul." She said winking as she went to go comfort Crona. 'School's so boring.' I thought leaning back in my chair and closing my eyes. 'Well, at least at home with Maka it'll be fun.' I thought smiling mischieviously. 'If you know what I mean.'  
(Maka's POV)  
I run over to Crona who had his head in his hands as he cried and babbled about how he didn't want to cut open an animal. He also said something about not wanting to turn crazy like Stein. I smile when I hear this, 'No one does' I think. "It's okay Crona, You don't have to dissect anything if you don't want to." I reassure him. He stares at me with a nervous face. "Are you sure? Stein seemed like he really wanted me to or something. He got really excited and I just can't handle it." He says shaking. "No Crona, Stein's just a big weirdo who likes to dissect things. You're fine." Crona smiles a little. "Okay." He says and stands up. "Who are you saying is a big weirdo, Maka?" I hear Stein say from behind me. I turn around and find the mentally disturbed Stein behind me. I shake a little. "N.. No one Stein." I say and awkwardly walk away. "That's what I thought Maka. Everyone go back to you seats." Stein says as he goes back to dissecting. I go and sit down next to Soul again and wake him up. "Soul?" I whisper into his ear. "Yes, Maka?" He replies sounding sleepy. "Hold my hand under the table, okay?" she says giving me a little smile. "Sure." I say, happy to oblige, as I grab her and a squeeze it tightly.


End file.
